Many search engine applications utilize relationships between keywords. These applications include keyword recommendation, context search recommendation, and the keyword broad match in sponsored search. The present disclosure is directed to keyword recommendation. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to systems and methods for finding keywords using wisdoms from multiple sources. These systems and methods provided a foundation for other applications that use keyword relationship.
When advertising using an online advertisement service provider such as Yahoo! Search Marketing™, users often wish to identify appropriate keywords so that the advertisement could be viewed and clicked on by any potential customers. Finding the right keywords for an advertiser enables the search engine to provide the advertisers an efficient way to reach out to customers all over the world with an affordable cost.
Various systems and methods for finding keywords are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/432,266, U.S. Pat. No. 7,548,929 and Ser. No. 11/432,585, filed May 11, 2006 and assigned to Yahoo! Inc. For example, in some implementations in accordance with U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/432,266, U.S. Pat. No. 7,548,929 and Ser. No. 11/432,585, a keyword suggestion component may look at actual searches conducted in the last month and provide a suggestion based on previous searches. In other implementations in accordance with U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/432,266, U.S. Pat. No. 7,548,929 and Ser. No. 11/432,585, a keyword suggestion component may look at the terms other advertisers of similar products are bidding on and suggest these terms to the advertiser.
It would be desirable to develop additional systems and methods for finding keywords based on other sources of data.